Nowadays, touch devices are widely used in conjunction with electronic devices. For example, touch devices have been applied to smart phones and laptop computers. With touch devices, a user can easily operate a smart phone or laptop computer. While touch devices bring a new era of user interface, touch sensitivity has been the subject of interest in developing advanced touch devices.